A Time For Love
by Horky
Summary: Cloud's been gone for six years now, and Marlene's moved out, and Denzel has no idea how to help Tifa. Where's our hero been, and how has Tifa survived? Cloti
1. A Letter of Love

Letter of Love

Tifa stood behind the bar in 7th heaven scrubbing dishes clean.

_Six years..._

She glanced up, seeing Denzel sitting at the bar, working hard away at a letter. His brows wrinkled in concentration before erasing something and correcting a mistake.

_Six years...what would you say if you saw us now?_ _Would you be happy with how things turned out? Six years is a long time to wait to hear what someone would have to say...but still...I wouldn't mind waiting if I knew I'd get an answer._

Denzel reached the bottom of the paper. His writing had gotten progressively smaller the farther down the paper it went. He sighed with frustration, apparently there was no room to sign his name. Tifa watched as he solved the problem, twisting the paper sideways, he signed in the margin '_Love Denzel.'_ He glanced up, catching Tifa's eye. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it immediately with an ear-to-ear grin.

Denzel watched as Tifa returned to her work, and he began to fold the letter up. Tifa's real smiles were rare, and spaced far apart, so this was a treat for Denzel. Sure, she'd smile at customers and neighbors, and they'd all think she was fine. But he knew, and so did all her friends, that she was not fine at all. That those small, fake smiles were reserved for the time when she really wanted to cry.

Tifa finished cleaning the dishes, watching Denzel stand, the letter in an envelope tucked safely in his jacket

"I'm going to go find the guys...I shouldn't be out too late."

Tifa nodded an okay, and Denzel gave a wave, and left the bar. He wouldn't deny he felt guilty leaving her there by herself. However, he also knew if he stayed around, he wouldn't have anything to say. And silence with another person was never a good thing with Tifa. Denzel knew there was only one person she wished to share that silence with, no matter how painful it was in the end.

o

O

o

Tifa leaned on the bar, looking around the room. It was now empty with Denzel gone.

_Such a slow night, there's been hardly any business at all._

Tifa busied herself cleaning the tables, and turning chairs over. It was safe to go ahead and close. By experience she knew no one would be coming in tonight. Her thoughts wondered to Denzel, and didn't blame him for running off. She knew she must be mighty depressing, but found it hard to be other wise. Denzel was getting tall, his hair still looking like a shaggy mop. She didn't mind, since it was there for him, and not to cover up geostigma. This made her think of Marlene, who was growing up beautifully, her braid now at the middle of her back. She was the object of a lot of young boys eyes, though she only thought of one. Still, it drove Denzel crazy, and also Barret.

_Barret...What would it be like if Marlene was here with us, and not with you?_

_o_

_O_

_o_

Denzel dropped the letter off in the mailbox on his way out. His thoughts were on Marlene, and how she was doing. It'd been a few years since she'd moved out and in with Barret.

It had started when Tifa had realized that Denzel and Marlene had gotten to the age for separate rooms. Barret had finally settled down, although a bit far from 7th heaven. Tifa racked her mind to figure out who to move, and to move where. There were a couple extra rooms in the bar for guests, but still, which one? And which one to move?

These thoughts were wracking her brain one day as she headed up the stairs. Of course she passed his room, and a crazy thought entered her head. She stood outside of it for a while, contemplating the idea, hands on hips, and rather frightening to Marlene. With a quick nod of the head, she dove into the room, scrounging up boxes and packing paper. Within a few hours the room was bare of his existence, all save for what was piled in boxes in the corner.

She smiled, satisfied with her work, turned, leaving the room and shutting the door. Marlene and Denzel watched as she turned around again out in the hall and walked back into the room. She grabbed a box off the pile and began putting everything out. After a few minutes, she stopped. She stood for a moment, looking at the contents that were now unpacked. Tifa reached out and started packing everything back up again.

Marlene watched the clock, and they figured Tifa did this for about a half hour, unpacking and packing that one box, before finally breaking down into tears and curling up on the floor. Neither of the children knew what to do.

However, Tifa soon fell asleep, and the children wrapped her up in a blanket before setting to the task of unpacking everything, working well into the night. When Tifa woke up the next morning on the floor, she thought it had been a nightmare, and for the children, it had been.

o

O

o

Tifa thought of the time when Marlene started visiting Barret more and more. When Marlene decided she'd move in with him, Denzel had protested, but Tifa supported it. She'd actually mentioned it to Barret on more than one occasion. Strangely, the large man had declined her offer. Barret thought it best to have as many people in the house at once, but for Tifa, she thought it best to be alone, so that she wouldn't depress more people.

By the time her thoughts had come to this, she'd finished cleaning the tables, and was near the end of the bar.

_That seat..._

It was the last seat of the bar, and it was up against the wall. It had begun to collect dust again. No one had sat in it for six years. Everyone understood that this seat was reserved for someone, even strangers. It was just a feeling everyone picked up on. It was his seat, his stool, his place at the bar.

_Last time..._

Tifa began, but caught herself. She lashed out, kicking the stool over, where it clattered to the ground. The house seemed eerily quiet after the noise, as if it waited in apprehension to what would happen next.

The rag she'd been cleaning with hit the floor first. Then her knees, until she was buckled up on the floor, her arms crossed on top of the fallen stool. She buried her face into her arms, letting out sobs, her back heaving.

A passerby stopped at the bar, hoping for a drink and a break from the rain which had just begun. Frowning, he turned away, seeing it had already been closed.


	2. Closing Time

Closing Time

Cloud stared into the cup, running his thumbs around the rim of it again, and again. His thumb dipped in the chipped part of the rim, catching his skin slightly every time. This silver, chipped cup was his world. It was his existence, all he knew, and all that there was.

A feeling.

A sensation.

Something was happening. Suddenly, there was wood beneath this cup, smooth and clean. And attached to those thumbs, were hands, and arms, and him.

This was quite a shocking revelation for him.

And then he understood this 'feeling'.

A hand, a hand was in his hair, fluffing it up. Now a palm. A palm pressed into his forehead, pushing his head up, his eyes slowly following.

Ruby eyes.

Big and beautiful, with thick lashes.

_These eyes...her..._

Tifa smiled at him.

"Ne, Cloud?"

Her head tilted to the side in question.

"When are you coming home?"

_Soon..._

"Always soon, Cloud, always soon..."

She says this was blatant truth to it, giving his hair a last fluff and releasing it. His head dips for a moment, but he continues to watch her. She's cleaning again, always cleaning. Scrubbing tables and dishes, wiping chairs and floors. Always cleaning, always doing something for someone.

Cloud looks about him. He's in the bar. 7th Heaven still looks the same as it always did. He too, is the same. Sitting in the last seat up against the wall with his silver, chipped cup.

"We're sorry, you know?"

Cloud looks at her. Tifa has spoken with that sad voice, even though she's smiling. He knows who she's talking about.

_There's no reason to be._

"I know that...Marlene though...she thinks she was too much for you...too loud, too...well, her. And Denzel...Denzel thought he was too much to handle, once he was healed. Sometimes he thinks it'd be better if he was still in his bed all the time...it'd be quiet again. They think that's why you left."

_Are you sorry?_

She smirks, eyes on the bar, scrubbing away.

"Yes, I'm sorry...but, I'm not sorry for you leaving. I use to be. I use to be sorry for letting you go. But now...I'm sorry that I wasn't enough to make you stay."

These words are a blow to the gut. An awful, terrible truth. Cloud knows it, and his head sinks in guilt. Letting out a sigh, he looks back up at her, she's still cleaning.

"Tifa..."

He reaches out to touch her cheek. Before he can touch it, she grabs his hand, catching it a moment away. Cloud feels his cheeks burn as she gives his hand a squeeze.

"Sorry Cloud," She says with a bittersweet smile, "It's closing time."

o

O

o

Cloud's eyes opened. It was dark, stars glittering in the deep sky. He winced, thinking of his dream. He had only meant to rest for a bit, not fall asleep in the middle of a field. He stood slowly, using Fenrir to help him up.

_Idiot...Of course you'd dream of her here, underneath the stars. That's what she loved, still loves._

He swore softly to himself. He'd dream of her anywhere, after all, that's why he was so sleepy. His dreams were always of her, and the guilt afterwards was too much to handle. Cloud couldn't recall the last time he'd slept. Night and day seemed one and the same now. He turned, casting his eyes out over the city that lay before him. It was a peaceful scene, a city in sleep without fear or worry. Cloud recalled his dream, recalled Tifa standing there, with those same eyes and that same smile. Rubbing his eyes, he thought of his stupidity.

It had been six years, and yet he dreamed of them as if no time had passed at all. Of course time had pass, and of course things had changed. Yet, it was always the same when he dreamed. He was just afraid, afraid of what it might be like now.

_Six years...you missed out on them growing up, on their memories they have now. They only have one memory of you in these past years. All that is, is just the memory of another memory...that's all you are now...a memory...might as well be dead._

Then a terrible thought crossed his mind.

_What if she'd moved on? What if they were all living happily now, with new friends, perhaps even in a new place. But why is that so terrible? They deserve to be happy, to have the best. I mean, you're certainly not the best._

Cloud sighed as mounted Fenrir. Pulling his goggles down over his eyes, another thought came into his head.

_What if she's..._

He couldn't even finish that thought.

_Of course she isn't. I can feel her._

That was true, Cloud had always been able to feel her, to sense her. He felt her right now, and he could tell it was not good.


	3. Always and Forever

**a/n:** _thanks for the reviews!_

Always and Forever

Denzel had explained hastily what was going on, and Tifa agreed. It would do him good to be out of the house for the night. She smiled as she hung up the phone. Keeping her eyes down, she made for the door, but didn't quite make it.

_Why oh why haven't I moved the phone yet?_

There was only one phone in 7th Heaven, and it was sitting on his desk. Her eyes cast over his room.

_I just don't get it...I don't understand why he left. He said he was lighter, that he was better, right?_

Maybe if there had been a reason, she'd be ok. Tifa shook her head. There wasn't any point thinking about it. She turned walking towards the door, but stopped again.

_Just go! Forget about him! Move on! What has he ever done for you? Why would he care if all he ever does is hurt you? Just leave it!_

Tifa stood, eyes on the floor without really seeing it. She'd admit, the idea was rather appealing. What would life be like without worrying about him? Without wondering when he'd be home again, if ever.

_No_..._I won't just forget him...I won't just leave him...He needs me, even if he doesn't realize it yet._

This was the thought that choked her up. Tears again, hot tears that sped down her cheeks. But these were different from before. No heavy breathing and loud sobs. Just tears that glided softly and silently down her cheeks. One after the other, falling from her eyelashes, trickling off her chin, and curling down her neck. She turned and sat on the bed which seemed so inviting. Tucking her legs up to her chest, she sat with these hot tears. She'd wait for him here, at least for right now. She'd just stay here. That was enough for right now.

o

O

o

The key was still where it'd always been. Had they left the spare there for a reason? Had it been a good spot? Or did they leave it there for him? These things trickled across his mind as he unlocked the door. It was pure coincidence, not even that actually. It was sensible. They all knew where it was.

Cloud stepped in lightly, removing his boots at the door, marveling at the stillness of the house. He began the long walk towards the stairs, skipping the squeaky floorboard on the right. He made his way slowly up the steps, making sure to skip the seventh one that squeaked and then popped. Tip-toeing down the hallway, he stuck his head in the children's bed room. It was empty, and not only that, one of the bed's had been removed. Cloud immediately recognized this as the room of a boy, rather than a girl.

_Of course...it's a sensible thing. They've grown up now, they need separate rooms._

Cloud nodded his head in reassurance before moving down the hallway again. He hesitated outside the door. It was slightly ajar, the lights were off. He slowly peered around the door.

Empty.

Tifa wasn't there.

Cloud felt his heart jump into his throat. The blood pounded in his ears, eyes wild and with fear. Quickly he moved down the hall, to his room. Pushing the door open softly, he left out a sigh of relief. She was there, curled up in a ball on her side, sleeping on his bed. It was obvious she hadn't meant to fall asleep there. Moving softly towards the bed, he knelt as he reached it, looking at her.

She'd changed a bit, her hair was much longer than it had been, surpassing her back, reaching her thighs. There were lines beneath her eyes, and he wondered if she dreamed of him the way he dreamed of her.

He gently lifted her, moving her beneath the blankets and tucking them about her sides, laying her head down gently on the pillow. He smoothed her hair out behind her before kneeling by the bed again. He reached out, touching her hand, watching as she reacted. Her fingers moved out, trying to reach for something, and he closed his hand about hers. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Tifa..."

Despite the quietness of the house, the whisper was barely heard.

"A long time ago...you asked me a question..." He looked down, recalling the time.

"I thought...I thought I was dreaming, though I knew I wasn't. I took the easy way out and I'm sorry...but...Tifa...would...would you like to know the answer?"

He watched Tifa's brow scrunch up, and was surprised when she answered.

"Not in my dreams...Cloud...I know what the answer will be in my dreams, I'd know what it'd be in my nightmares...in reality, though...I'd like to know."

Her voice was so soft, and the words were slurred.

_Your dreams?_

"No matter the answer?"

She yawned.

"No matter..."

Cloud pressed his head into the side of the bed, thinking, already knowing his answer. He made a decision, and raised his head again, looking at her face.

"Is it okay...if I ask that question?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

"Then, Tifa, do you love me?"

"Always and forever Cloud."

"In your dreams?"

"Yes."

"In your nightmares?"

"Yes."

"...And in reality?"

"Always and forever."

Cloud smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. In her sleep, Tifa smiled to, and he sat there like that for a while, noticing how different she'd changed in just that moment. She looks so beautiful, with a small smile on her face, her hair falling over about her face, and the blankets drooped about her shoulders.

"Always and forever."

**a/n: **_The question Cloud is refering to actually happened. It's in a short novel called "On the Way to a Smile" Check it out, one's told from Tifa's point of view, and the other from Denzel's. That's all! XD_


	4. A Reunion of Sorts

**a/n:** _Thanks for the reviews again! Some have been asking why 6 years...I really just wanted to give a story from that point of view, despite how AC ends looking bright and happy...so I'm attacking it at a different angle, maybe I'll do another story with the angle of bright and happy, but this what I found inspiring enough to get me to write...XD_

Tifa woke again. She'd woken up several times this morning, but hadn't felt the need to actually get out of bed. It'd been so long since she'd had a peaceful sleep. She'd had a wonderful dream, followed by a pure, blissful dreamless sleep. She'd woken with a smile on her face.

Rolling over, she opened her eyes at last. As she knew, it was well past the time she normally got up, and well past the time when the bar was suppose to be open. Tifa couldn't help it though. It'd been a long time since she'd been this happy. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was not in her room, and that she had slept the night in his bed.

Sighing with frustration, she swung her legs off the bed, yawning and stretching her arms. It was in this moment that she caught a whiff of something cooking. Tipping her nose into the air, she sniffed twice.

Bacon. She grinned, knowing what had happened. Denzel had gotten home this morning, and not wanting to wake her up, decided to make breakfast. Taking another sniff, her thoughts were confirmed. It was burning. Marlene could cook, but Denzel found the task rather difficult sometimes.

Standing up, she yawned once more, wobbling towards the door. Stumbling down the steps, she turned the corner ready to give Denzel a big hug.

"..."

Cloud turned, catching Tifa with a stunned look, her mouth frozen open in a greeting he'd never hear. For in that next moment, Tifa's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she keeled over.

o

O

o

Cloud was at a loss for a moment. Abandoning the food would mean further destruction to it, but he couldn't just leave Tifa laying on the floor.

Before Cloud could make this decision, however, Tifa sat up, hand on head. She shook it back and forth in frustration and pain.

"Idiot." She said to herself. "This is what you get for sleeping in late...for having a nice, peaceful sleep...You're now hallucinating."

"Tifa."

"Hallucinating..."

She repeated this to assure herself before standing up, walking towards the stove. She expected to walk straight through Cloud, so when her nose bumped up against his chest, she found herself at a loss.

"Tifa..."

Tifa's mouth hung slightly agape. Still in shock, she reached up, her pointer finger extended. Cautiously she moved it forward, quickly poking Cloud's chest. When her finger contacted solid surface, she gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth, and she stumbled back in disbelief.

"Why...?"

"Tifa..."

He took a step forward touching her lightly on the shoulder. She flinched, and drew back, hitting the wall. There she slowly slid down the wall, till she was sitting on the floor. Tifa still had the look of utter disbelief on her face. Kneeling down, Cloud looked at her, reaching out slowly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and Tifa met his eyes.

"You...you're back?"

"I am."

"Why," She choked up for a moment, "Why did you leave?"

Cloud sat for a moment. It was a question that had plagued his mind since he had left. Why did he leave? The truth of the matter was that Cloud himself didn't know.

"...I don't know..."

Tifa averted her eyes, blinking back threatening tears. Cloud winced at the obvious pain in her eyes.

"I did know one thing though...that I had to come back."

This was all he could think to say, maybe something that would alleviate her pain, even just a bit. Tifa reached up, catching Cloud off guard. Cloud followed her hand as she slowly reached out and touched his brow, flinching slightly at the touch. Pressing her hand into the side of his face, and covering up one of his eyes, she looked on in amazement.

"So...this...this is real?"

She asked with a childish innocence about her. She let her fingers drag slowly down his face, her touch as light as a breath. Cloud dared not move as her fingers trailed down his neck, leaving a burning path where they'd been. She stopped once she reached his chest, and sat there, staring at her hand.

"Real..."

She said it so softly he barely registered the fact. Catching her hand in his own, she looked up at him. He kept his eyes steady as she gazed on, still in disbelief. Giving her hand a light squeeze, he said what came to mind.

"Yes, real."

Tifa smiled.

It was so simple, but meant so much to Cloud, to see her smile. Then she closed her eyes, and leaned forward, pressing her forehead into his chest.

"Real..."

Her voice cracked, and she began to sob such heavy sobs. They shook her whole body, and Cloud swallowed, afraid to move. But then he felt her arms around his neck, and he moved in, hugging her close and holding her tight.

o

O

o

They stayed like that for a while, on the floor, with Cloud cradling Tifa against his chest. Her tears had stopped now, and she was content to just be.

_If only we could stay like this forever...I would be happy..._

This thought rung in her head loud and clear, but of course she knew they couldn't remain on the floor for all eternity, especially with persistent black smoke pouring out from the direction of the stove. Tifa placed her hands on Cloud's chest, giving him a slight push backwards. Cloud looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed, his breath hot on her cheek.

"Bacon's burning." She heard herself mumble.

"Oh."

Cloud stood, reaching down for Tifa. After a moment of hesitation, she reached up, taking his hand and he pulled her up. For some reason, Tifa felt as if this small, meaningless gesture meant so much more.

Walking to the stove, Tifa turned it off, then dumped the remains of bacon into the trash. Cloud watched her from where he stood. She was different, but the same.

Catching Cloud's eye, Tifa sent him a small smile as she fished out more bacon. Cloud smiled back. Yes, she was the same. In this moment, another thought struck his head.

"Ne, Tifa..."

"Yes?"

Tifa thought it strange how they had already picked up on conversation again despite their lacking of six years.

"Where's Marlene and Denzel?"

Tifa froze. She had completely forgotten about Denzel and Marlene. They'd taken back burner for sure when she saw Cloud. She had also forgotten that Cloud didn't know where Denzel was, let alone Marlene.

_When _did_ Denzel say he'd be home again?_

Last night had been a blur for her, and now after the events of the morning, she could barely distinguish up from down, let alone the whereabouts of Denzel. How could she possibly explain to him where Marlene was and how she didn't know when Denzel would be home?

"Tifa?"

Cloud had noticed the distress in her eyes at the mention of Denzel and Marlene. He watched as she froze for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Cloud narrowed his eyes. He knew Tifa, and he could tell she was having difficulty at explaining this dilemma.

"Well..." She began slowly.

A door slammed.

"TIFA!"

Denzel's voice made both of them jump. They could hear him pounding through the hallway towards them.

"Ne Tifa! Look whose come to...vis...it..."

Denzel stopped, his eyes wide. There was Cloud and Tifa together, cooking breakfast, looking like this was something they did everyday.

"C-Cloud?"

Denzel stared in disbelief, much as Tifa had before. After all, this was the man he'd idolized and thought of as his father for years. This was the man who had abandoned them not only once, but twice now. But also, this was the man who had saved them, and who had come back to them. All these feelings rushed through Denzel, and he had no idea to choose which one to react with. Luckily, he did not have to make this decision.

"Tifa!"

Marlene's voice sang as she ran into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks, nearly tripping over Denzel. Then pounding footsteps in the hallway, and Cloud knew who was coming next.

"Yo Tifa! Since when do ya burn food?"

Barret's voice carried in from the hall, and Cloud fought the urge to dive for cover as the large man walked through. Barret caught himself at the doorway upon seeing Cloud. For once, the big, loud man was speechless, and all he could manage to choke out was, "Oh."


	5. Just to be Sure

**a/n: **_you guys rock my socks...thanks for the reviews!_

Just to be Sure

It took a while to get everyone settled down. Despite how Cloud had left her and their family, Tifa felt bad for him. First he was submitted to happiness and relief, then an immediate change to anger and bitterness. The three faltered between these emotions for about ten minutes, and a few threatening swings from Barret, and yet all Cloud could do was stand there and take it. This reunion was much more heated than her's and Cloud's.

"Alright, that's enough."

Tifa's voice cut Barret off in mid-sentence, and broke Denzel from his harsh glare. Marlene's tears stopped. Cloud looked over in amazement. Of all people here, Tifa should've been the one giving him what for, yet here she was saving him from it.

"Isn't it enough that he's back? Honestly, he must be tired. He's been on the road for so long now, I'm sure all he wants is a hot meal and some sleep, yet here are all of you." Tifa stood planting her feet firmly, hands on hips. "Apologize to him, I'm sure he was going to apologize to you too, if you would've given him a chance."

Cloud winced. He hadn't actually said sorry to Tifa yet. Tifa didn't notice though, her eyes were to busy scanning the three before her. They each cast their eyes down as she scrutinized them, their guilt shown in the blush on their faces.

"Now, we can all discuss this later, but right now, Cloud needs rest. So you three, you three can start cooking breakfast, Marlene supervising of course. I'll go get him settled, that's the best thing we can do right now."

"Yes ma'am."

The three chorused together. They each went off to their separate tasks, heads bowed down in shame, even Barret. Tifa smiled, satisfied with her work. She grabbed Cloud's arm, pulling him up the stairs and into his room. Tifa shut the door behind her, leaning up against it with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Tifa just smiled.

"Marlene...?"

"She moved in with Barret a couple years back. Denzel is still here, though he was at a friend's house last night. I should've told you earlier, but, it slipped my mind."

"No, it's ok."

She smiled at him again.

"Anyways, you should get some rest, I'm sure you're tired. I can tell."

She pointed to his eyes, the bags were rather obvious. Cloud reached up and brushed his eye for a moment, and Tifa grinned ever larger. She turned, going to leave, hand on the door knob.

"I'm sorry."

Tifa froze.

"I'm sorry I left you...everyone..." He quickly added. "I don't know what got into me...I thought I was better, I thought...I thought we could be a real family. I just went and messed it up again, and I'm sorry."

Tifa didn't turn, instead she sat there, facing the door, contemplating what to say. They stood like this in silence for a few moments, until she finally found the right words.

"It's enough that you came back...and that you're back for good, right?"

"Right."

"Good, then, that's enough...it's nice to have that known then."

She opened the door then, slinking out quickly. She left Cloud to his thoughts, and went down to the kitchen. It was a long time before Cloud sorted everything out and moved from the spot he'd been standing in. It was even a longer time before he fell asleep.

o

O

o

Cloud woke.

It was dark now, he'd slept through the day. Glancing at his clock, he realized it was well into the night. The entire house was still, and he couldn't hear a sound.

_Wait...there's something..._

Cloud rolled over in his bed, caught off guard by what he saw. Tifa had pulled a chair over and was sitting beside the bed. Her head was drooped, and her body slumped. She had fallen asleep. Cloud frowned, feeling guilty. He stood softly, and walked over to her. Slipping one arm beneath her legs and another behind her head, he lifted her carefully. He padded softly back to his bed, laying her down gently on the bed. Cloud thought about it a moment, then climbed into his bed beside her. Pulling the covers up around them both, he propped himself up on his elbow and watched Tifa sleep.

She was beautiful. The way the moonlight struck her skin made her appear to be made of porcelain, and as delicate as a feather. Reaching up, Cloud ran his fingers down her face and neck, remembering how her's had burned a path on his own face not too long ago.

Tifa reacted to his touch, shivering at the light brush of his fingers. Rolling over onto her side, Tifa buried her face in Cloud's chest, and Cloud found himself instinctively wrapping his arm around her. Then he realized what he had done. He went to pull back, but before he could, Tifa wrapped her arm around him, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Cloud held his breath.

_What...am I doing?_

He was leaning forward, slowly as to not wake her. It was such a faint touch, a soft brushing across her cheek, barely even considered a kiss, and yet still she stirred slightly, sighing into his chest. A smile had formed on her face, and Cloud doubted if she was asleep for a moment. Tifa's breathing was steady and soft though, and she did not stir when Cloud slid off his elbow, and slipped his arm beneath her neck. She also didn't stir when Cloud buried his face into her soft hair to hide the blush that was undoubtedly glowing in the dark.

o

O

o

_So warm..._

Tifa woke, keeping her eyes closed, savoring the warmth of her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this comfortable, this much at peace. Regretfully she slowly opened her eyes, the morning light blinding her for a moment. A chest. This was what she found herself looking at. It was a bare, tan chest with scars, and she knew who's chest it was.

_Why am I in bed with Cloud?_

"..."

_Why am I snuggling with Cloud?_

Tifa took this moment to realize that his arms were wrapped tightly around her, pulling her securely up against his body.Tifa blushed, realizing that her arm had wrapped around him, also. Tifa was afraid to move. She could feel Cloud's soft breath in her hair, his one arm beneath her head, and his fingers twisted into her stray locks. She swallowed, remembering how Barret was sleeping in the spare room, how she'd called the gang up yesterday to get them all here today. They would never shut up if they found her and Cloud entangled together on his bed.

_At least we're clothed._

Tifa felt her cheeks burn. She buried her face into Cloud's chest before jumping back, suddenly more aware of how insanely close they were. Tifa rolled her eyes, thinking of her stupidity, when they fell upon a large scar. It was on his chest, and she reached out, touching it. Tifa studied it, and traced it with her finger, thinking of the scar on her chest. Cloud stirred, and she pulled her hand back quickly, jumping at the sudden movement. Tifa lay still for a moment, she could feel Cloud raising up his head, she felt him tense up against her.

"Cloud...?"

"Um...yeah..."

Tifa listened to how soft he sounded, and realized that she did not get here on her own. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the chair beside of Cloud's bed. He must've put her here, but that didn't explain why, or the fact that they had intertwined themselves together in the night. Tifa didn't know if she should move, or if he should, or if they should just stay in the position they were in.

Then, he twitched and suddenly they were apart, each facing opposite directions. Tifa sat with her feet hanging off the side of the bed, relieved and disappointed at the same time. Cloud didn't know what to say, he knew this would happen, yet he hadn't stopped himself from curling up against her last night. He could've just taken her to her own bed, but something told him that he probably would've climbed into her bed. The question for him was which would've been more awkward.

"I...I remember sitting in a chair Cloud...why, why was I in your bed?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

"You looked uncomfortable...so...I thought...you could just sleep on one side...and I'd sleep on the other." He heard himself mumble, it was barely even coherent.

"Ok...but...we weren't...we weren't on different sides."

Tifa blushed furiously, glad to be facing away from him. She needn't worry, because Cloud too had a bright glow on his cheeks. Cloud didn't know what to say. Sure, he could've pulled away from her, or went downstairs, anything that would be a solution to this problem, but the fact was that he didn't do that. Then a thought struck him.

"I know Tifa, but, why were you in my room?"

This caught Tifa off guard. She gasped, and swung around.

"Cloud Strife, don't you try and change the subject."

She didn't bother to keep the annoyed tinge in her voice. Cloud turned around more slowly.

"Well, I mean...this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been in my room."

Tifa scoffed, her mouth open, ready to reply, but none came. She sat for a moment, before she chuckled, turning back around. Cloud watched her back, how she drooped her head slightly in thought.

"It's just...last time...you left while we were asleep."

It was a blow to the gut. Cloud sat for a moment, wide eyed, already understanding what Tifa was saying, already knowing what would be the next sentence.

"I just...I just wanted to be sure that...that you would be there when I woke up. So, I figured if I were in your room, I'd hear you leave, or try to...I just wanted to be sure that it was for real this time...that you were home..."

Cloud sat in disbelief. He should've understood this, but of course he didn't. Cloud turned back around, hanging his head in shame. He'd never been able to pick up on stuff like that, even if it was right in front of his face. He'd never be able to communicate with people on that level, and Cloud realized, this was one of the reasons he'd left.

_Because I knew then, I'd never be able to say...I didn't want to hurt her...or mess things up...I just wanted her to be happy, and I went and did the exact opposite. I made her cry...I just wanted her to know, but there is no way..._

Cloud stopped, mid–thought. Tifa had leaned back, her back up against his, her head against his. He smiled, despite what had happened.

"We're...we're just two messed up people, aren't we?" She asked.

Cloud smirked. "Yeah."

"We have to be stronger, ok? For our friends, for Denzel and Marlene...and...and for ourselves. We can't get into little spats over something like this, ok?"

"Ok."

"So, I'll start. I'm sorry I couldn't trust you to stay."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for leaving."

"You've already apologized for that."

"Ok...I'm sorry for not saying things."

"Like what?"

"Things I can't say, things that are to hard to say. Things that I'm afraid I'll get the answer I don't want."

"Cloud...you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Yeah...Just wanted to be sure."

**a/n:** _How'd ya like that Cloti fluff? Update soon, promise!_


	6. The Return of the Thief

Return of The Thief

It was hectic that day. The bar didn't open to the public, but anyone walking by could've sworn it was. With Cid and Barret in one corner having a drinking contest, and Yuffie and Vincent in another (undoubtedly a one-sided conversation), and all the others resting about the bar, it was quite lively.

Marlene and Denzel would come flying through the room every now and then, surprising adults, and then luring them into a game of tag, just like when they were kids. Marlene said it was the most fun playing tag with Barret drunk, as he could only take a few steps before toppling over. At this time, Marlene and Denzel would decide it was a good time to "hug" Barret. Of course, by hug meaning tackle him ruthlessly.

Tifa grinned, watching the chaotic scene. Granted, when they'd all first arrived, they had given Cloud an ear full, although a glare was enough from Vincent. However, soon all harsh words were forgotten, and all past transgressions forgiven. It was good to just be again, and enjoy life. There had been a few gatherings of the friends since Cloud had disappeared, but they had all decided it wasn't the same.

Now, however, it was the same.

Cloud was seated at the last seat at the bar. Before him sat his silver, chipped cup, and he was staring at it, deep in thought.

He felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Ne, Cloud? Why don't you relax a bit?"

Tifa smiled at him as he looked up. Cloud couldn't help but smile back. Tifa sighed, giving his hair a last fluff before returning to pour drinks.

"At least everything is back to normal." She said

At that time, Barret hit the floor, and a dog pile commenced with Yuffie leading it.

"Well, as normal as things can be considered with this bunch."

Cloud looked over the bar; it was a scene of life, a life he'd missed for six years. Six years that he couldn't get back, and all because of his stupidity. He turned back to his drink, his mood darkened by his last thought.

Tifa glanced over, brow furrowed in concern.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"I...I just..."

"TIFA!"

Yuffie's yell broke him off from confessing. Tifa raised her eyes to Yuffie with an exasperated sigh.

"Have you grown up in the least bit, Yuffie?"

Yuffie scoffed at reaching them.

"I need to use the phone."

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Broken."

"How convenient for you."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's in Cloud's room, and remind me to check your pockets before you leave."

Yuffie's mouth dropped in indignation.

"Honestly!"

She turned on heel, making her way up the stairs, already forgetting the insult.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Cloud asked. "I mean, it is _my_ room..."

Tifa smiled at him, "It's Yuffie...thief yes, but she's our friend. She won't take anything of value, you know that. It's no harm done."

"Sure...you just keep telling yourself that."

Tifa gasped, and slapped his arm with her rag. She didn't mind though, it was nice to see his mood had lifted somewhat. Tifa cast her eyes back around the bar again. Cid had now began to teach Marlene and Denzel a card game, both who were intent on the rules. Barret had dozed off on the floor for the moment, and Vincent was content to just stand in the corner and watch.

There was a loud bang from above, and all eyes raised towards the ceiling, and even Barret stirred from his sleep. Cloud gave Tifa a worried look.

"No harm done, huh?"

Tifa threw the rag onto the bar, making her way towards the steps.

"Yuffie?"

Tifa barely had time to get the name out before Yuffie flung herself down the stairs, bounced off the wall and ran into the middle of the room.

"Guess what...I FOUND!"

"Found?" Tifa asked skeptically.

She hadn't noticed Cloud's eyes go wide, or how he had stopped mid-sip of his drink. Cloud slowly rotated towards Yuffie, already knowing what she had found. His eyes met hers, and he saw a challenge there.

From Cloud's angle, he saw an oval-shaped form in her back pocket, and he swallowed. Yuffie turned her attention to the audience she had now gained, and Cloud slowly stood, working his way towards the crowd.

"So anyways, I was in _Cloud_'s room, using the phone."

"Right, using the phone." Cid's voice interrupted.

Cloud made a mental note to thank the man later. He had moved his way stealthily closer to Yuffie, without drawing attention.

Yuffie glared at the man before continuing.

"_Anyways_, like I said, I was in Cloud's room, when something caught my eye..."

Yuffie then reached into her back pocket, fingering the oval shaped box, and slowly slipping it out. Cloud's eyes went wide and made a mad dive towards Yuffie.

"I found a-

"YUFFIEJUSTSHUTUP!"

Cloud hit Yuffie, successfully grabbing the box from her fingers, and fell to the ground. Yuffie scoffed at him, anger in her eyes. Cloud let out a sigh of relief, clutching the box in his hand. Only then did he realize the immense silence of the bar. He rolled over onto his side. Cloud realized he had stolen Yuffie's spotlight.

Every set of eyes in the room was on him, including Barret's, who was still on the floor. Tifa looked at him with surprise and concern. No one knew what was in this box, and no one had the right to, he thought to himself. He tried to justify his action, but knew no explanation but the truth would get him off, and he wasn't about to say that.

"Cloud?"

Denzel was the first to break the silence. They all waited for an answer.

"What's in the box?"

Marlene asked. Cloud felt himself burn with humiliation.

"Yeah, Cloud, what's in the box?"

Yuffie mimicked, smiling evilly. Cloud sent her a glare.

"Um..."

Before he knew it Yuffie was down and snatching the box away from him again.

"Yuff-

Denzel cut him off with a silencing hand, and everyone gathered around Yuffie. She held the box in her hands, and everyone saw the oval shape, and that it was made of cherry wood. Even Barret had stood up and steadied himself against Cid.

"Tifa, I think you should open it."

Tifa jumped, caught off guard.

"Why me?"

"Just open it!"

Yuffie shoved the box into her hands, and Tifa stood there for a moment, bewildered.

"I don't think I should...it is Cloud's, and it's obviously-

"JUST OPEN IT!" The group chorused.

Tifa hesitated, then made a move to shove it into her pocket. Before she could however, Marlene reached in and unhooked the latch, the lid popping open. Everyone leaned in at once, there heads bumping together, all just for a peak of what was in the box; for in that box, was the biggest secret Cloud held.

**a/n: **_Cliff hangers rock! thanks for the reviews! XD!_


	7. Full

**a/n:** _As always, you guys rock! thanks for the reviews!_

Full

Cloud reached out a hand to stop, but saw it was pointless. He held his head in shame, waiting for the badgering of questions he would undoubtedly suffer through. However, the room was silent, and no one said anything, until Marlene gave an indignant cry.

"EMPTY! It's empty!"

Cloud let out the breath he hadn't realized he been holding. The group chorused in anger and disappointment. Cloud caught Yuffie's eyes, and she looked at him with a knowing and triumphant smile.

"OH! What was the big deal!"

"What a rip off!"

"Yuffie!"

Yells were heard here and there as Barret sighed roughly before sliding back onto the floor. The audience split up, all bickering and going back to what they had been doing earlier. Yuffie looked down at Cloud, all smiles.

"Yuffie..." He started quietly.

"Honestly Cloud, lighten up! You don't think I'd actually do that to you, do you? I'm your friend!"

She reached down offering a hand. Cloud reluctantly took it, and she pulled him up. As Yuffie brushed by him, she whispered in his ear:

"Don't worry, it's still there."

Cloud sent her one last glare then turned around, ready to make a dive for his room. But Tifa was there. He bounced backwards quickly, and she gave him a concerned look. She held out the box, and Cloud took it, bowing his head down in shame. She got into his line of vision, and peered up at him.

"I think this is yours, are you okay?"

Cloud could barely manage a nod before taking off for his room, leaving Tifa standing there in thought.

o

O

o

Cloud sat on his bed, starring at the box that was no longer empty, but full with his secrets. He heard a soft knock on the door, but didn't bother to hide the box.

"Come in..."

Tifa opened the door slowly, peering in, still in question. Cloud gave a curt nod and she entered, shutting the door behind her.

"They're all pretty much in a drunken stupor now...I was just making sure you were ok, after what happened tonight."

Cloud sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was childish."

"No, Yuffie was."

Cloud smiled slightly, but didn't meet her eyes. Tifa saw the oval box in his hands and sat on the bed beside of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked cautiously.

Cloud still studied the box, and said nothing.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."

"No...that's not it...I'm just not sure how to start...and if I start, I might not stop...and I'm not ready to say it all at once. It'd be too much."

"Is it about the time while you were gone?"

"Some of it..."

"And the box?"

"I've had it for a long time now...a few years...and what's inside...although, I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

Tifa nodded.

"I thought...hell, I don't know what I thought when I bought it. Just something to remind me, to keep me going."

"Is it...to remind you of _her_?"

Cloud's eyes went wide, she'd caught him off guard. He looked at Tifa. She wasn't looking at him anymore, even though she was the one who brought her up.

"No."

Tifa looked at Cloud.

"Then what could you possibly need to be reminded of?"

"You..."

It was Tifa's turn to be caught off guard, and she stared at Cloud hard, but he didn't meet her eyes again.

"Why would you need to be reminded of me?"

Cloud looked towards the window, still not saying anything.

"Cloud...answer me, please...why would-

"Because I needed to remind myself of what I had done to you, how I had abandoned you, how even though I could run forever, I'd never stop thinking about you, I'd never stop dreaming about you."

Tifa watched him in amazement.

"You're the reason why I came back, because of this box, because I couldn't stop dreaming of you, because I couldn't stop thinking of you..." Cloud pursed his lips. "...I think that's all I can say right now."

"You dreamed of me?"

Cloud nodded his head.

"I dreamed of you too, you know?"

This time Cloud met her eyes, but Tifa looked away, her eyes showing pain as she spoke of a time she thought would continue forever.

"After a while, Denzel and Marlene decided not to ask when you'd be back. For awhile we entertained the notion you'd come in for supper with presents, saying some sort of exciting news. It got us excited, a way to block out the pain, you know? But soon, we stopped talking about it, and they never asked again. Soon, we stopped mentioning you, and if it was required, they never said your name...just 'him' or 'he' or 'his'...never Cloud. I think that hurt more, to think we'd just try to act like you never happened, that you'd never been there. I think that's when I started dreaming of you every night. That was when I couldn't sleep well...lots of nights were spent doing something around the bar. I dreamed less vividly during the day, when I'd snatch naps on the couch. But I never stopped...and then that night...when you came back, I had a dream about you, but it was good, different...and when I woke up, you were there."

Cloud didn't know what to say. He knew he'd hurt her, but to put her in that much pain, that was too much for him. Tifa finally looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes. She was holding back for him, like she'd always done.

"Cloud?"

He didn't even realize he had leaned in, but instead of jerking back, he kept on, till he was an inch away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her lips, before moving forward, brushing his own lips against hers.

Tifa held her breath, doubting the reality of the moment. Then, as quick as it had happened, he was pulling away.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered again, turning his head away.

But Tifa put her hands on his shoulders, and he looked at her. She touched the side of his face, and leaned in. Pressing her lips into his, Cloud wrapped his arms around her. Tifa deepened the kiss, and her unshed tears sped down her cheeks. However, it was different this time.

She was so happy, she didn't care. Her lips tingled, lighting fire to her senses. She could feel him and taste him, and nothing else mattered. In that moment, something clicked for both of them, and they both knew what it was. They both felt love, they both felt complete, and they were as full as the box Cloud still clutched in his hand.


	8. What Happens Now?

**a/n:**_ forewarning, I think alot of this chapter sucks! but alas, twas teh best I could do_

What Happens Now?

_So warm..._

Tifa awoke to a loud house. She could hear pots and pans being banged on the stove. She smiled, hearing Barret yelp at something. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a chest. She knew whose it was, and instead of freezing up like last time, she snuggled herself deeper into the arms encircling her.

After the shocking revelations of last night, Tifa and Cloud had curled up in bed together and went to sleep. Tifa smiled to herself again, then jumped.

Cloud had pressed his lips into the side of her neck. She hadn't even realized he'd woken up. Tifa looked at him and he smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Yes, it is."

Tifa saved the bar from sure destruction that morning. The aftermath of the drink had really affected the gang, who was bleary eyed and stumbling about. She had reluctantly pulled herself from Cloud's arms when she heard something shatter and Cid swear.

Cleaning up the broken glass, she watched as each of them prepared to leave. Yuffie was talking to Vincent again, trying to convince him she had found the box, not stolen it. Cid and Barret were still bickering over who won their drinking competition. Marlene gave Denzel a big hug as Cloud walked down the stairs.

There were hugs and smiles, and a few tears from Marlene as everyone struggled to say goodbye. They all promised to visit again in a few weeks. Cloud understood, it'd been great to see everyone again, but he knew they all had their own lives they needed to get back to.

However, one goodbye stood out from the rest. As Tifa and Denzel hugged Marlene and Barret, Vincent turned to Cloud. Cloud met his eyes, and Vincent acknowledged him with a nod.

"You did the right thing, Cloud...don't screw it up again."

Cloud stared, wide eyed, as Vincent turned, placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder, telling her goodbye. Cloud nodded his head, understanding Vincent's words.

So, everyone left, leaving Tifa, Cloud, and Denzel standing together. Tifa hugged Denzel from behind, squeezing his shoulders.

"So how is everything?"

"I told Marlene not to read my letter...I already told her everything that's happened, plus, everything's different now, right, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded his head.

"Alright, well, you two do as you please, I need to clean up this mess before we can open the bar again."

Denzel nodded, making a dash for his room. Cloud turned towards Tifa, who was busy cleaning dishes.

"Do you need help?"

"No, but company is always nice."

Cloud smiled, and sat at the bar. It was nice, just to sit there like that, even if it was in silence. It was enough for Tifa to have this, though she was glad to know that she had much more.

"Ne, Tifa."

"Hmm?"

"I decided...I could start to show you things in the box."

Tifa looked at him, but once again, Cloud could not meet her eyes.

"Ok..."

"But...I still don't want to say it all at once...so here..."

Cloud slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket, sliding it across the bar towards her. Tifa took the paper, unfolding it gently. She gasped. It was a drawing of her, a very good drawing of her. It was in the bar, and she was leaned up against it, gazing out the window which revealed it to be raining.

"I bought it off a man who was leaving town. He was an artist, who went around sketching people and then redrawing them...he said he'd spent sometime at the bar...so I looked around his portfolio, and I found this...I even asked for his sketches, I bought them too...they're still in the box..."

Tifa remembered the man who had sat in the corner. Every time she'd went over to serve him, she saw doodles on napkins and some paper. She'd seen a few were of her, but the collective was of the bar as a whole, and some from outside. She'd even complemented him on his drawings.

"I'm glad you showed me this."

"I should've come back sooner, I know...I was just always afraid...I thought I'd been a nuisance, I mean after everything that I'd done...just the way I acted" He sighed. "...I never thought...that you could actually, well..."

"Love you?"

Cloud sat in shock for a moment. Sure, they'd shared a moment together, but they hadn't told each other that they loved one another. Cloud looked up, she'd leaned on the bar, staring at him intently.

"I've always loved you Cloud." Tifa said swallowing, feeling her cheeks burn.

"I know that now...and I want you to know...that..."

Cloud's throat locked up, the words lost on his tongue. Why was he still so afraid to say it? Why couldn't he just say it? He dropped his head in shame. He knew he loved her, yet he could not say anything. He felt terrible, awful, as if he'd led her into something, something where she was suppose to get a return, and he'd given her nothing.

"Hey, it's ok...you'll say it when you're ready."

Tifa wrapped her arms about him and Cloud felt even worse. She understood, but he still felt terrible. So he sat there, inhaling her scent, letting that be enough for right now.

o

O

o

Cloud busied himself through out the day, trying to take his mind off of what had happened earlier. He felt horrible, and wondered how he could go from such a high to a low in that quick of time. The problem was that he knew he loved Tifa with all his heart, and he wanted to tell her. He knew he'd loved Tifa for a long time now, even long before he'd came back. However, he couldn't say it.

_Am I still scared that she'll say no? Why should I? She's already told me that she loves me._

This perked him up for a bit, until he realized he had not told her back that he loved her. It'd been very peaceful earlier between them, like it should be. Very calm, and understanding. Now, every time Cloud caught Tifa's eyes, he felt awkward. Cloud buried his face in his hands, sighing.

_You thought you'd fixed everything, but you only went and screwed it up more...this is one of the reasons why I left...I knew I could never do anything right...Vincent told me not to mess it up, but I already have!_

Cloud thought back to the kisses he and Tifa shared last night.

_That was the one time in my life when things felt right...when I felt whole...I can't lose that...not again...I have to fix this...but how can I fix it when we can barely look at each other...what happens now?_

**a/n: **_And so begineth the box...see, I didn't leave you hanging for too long! thanks for the reviews!_


	9. Just One Night

**a/n:** _As always, you guys are the awesome of my possum...thanks for the reviews! XD_

Just One Night

Cloud and Tifa soon worked through the awkwardness following their conversation. Some of it was for Denzel's sake, some by the fact of Cloud opening up a bit, but most by sheer determination. Tifa and Cloud knew what it was like to have each other, and they weren't about to lose that, so they went on living life with Denzel as best as they could. Cloud was still delivering packages, however, only if he'd make it home before eight o'clock. If it'd be any later, then it had to be planned out. Cloud did this so Tifa wouldn't worry. Despite this, Tifa couldn't hide the look of relief every time he came through the door.

Every evening, Cloud would come through the door, take off his shoes, and then find Tifa if she wasn't at the bar. If the bar was empty or closed, or she was in the back, Cloud would kiss her. Because of this, Tifa was normally in the back when Cloud came home. Cloud also liked to be home this early to watch out for any potentially troublesome customers. It was a bar, after all.

Every night, he, Denzel, and Tifa would sit down for a late supper and just enjoy each others company. Tifa thought of how Cloud said that he thought they could be a real family, and to anyone it'd look like it. She still felt as if something was missing. She sighed to herself thinking about how she must be selfish. After all, Cloud and Tifa now shared a bed and spent the nights cuddling. Still, nothing had happened other than Cloud sharing treasures out of his box with her.

Some of the things in the box were just little trinkets, little notes and letters to remind him of his favorite memories, things he wanted to remember. He also had pressed flowers that he thought Tifa would've liked.

Tifa loved those nights after Denzel would go to bed and Cloud would pull something from his pocket. It was wonderful, to see Cloud finally opening up, losing the cold and callous look he'd carried for so long. His smiles were more frequent, and his laughter was like heaven to Tifa's ears. Still, she knew he carried a lot, but he was letting her help. However, one night she realized how many things Cloud had shown her. She realized there couldn't be much left in the oval box, if anything at all. Still, Cloud had told her there was more to tell, but she couldn't see how.

Tifa was at the bar when Cloud came in one night. She had closed the bar early, a heavy rain keeping many people off the streets. Cloud pushed through the door sluggishly, and Tifa had to stifle a laugh. He was covered head to toe in thick mud. He stooped to peel off his boots and then stood on the mat, looking at a loss.

"Don't want to get anything dirty." He mumbled, and Tifa knew he was probably blushing.

"I'll be right back."

Tifa returned with a robe and a few towels. She saw that Cloud had peeled his goggles off as well, although the outline of the goggles still remained. Cloud snatched the towels from her as she burst into another round of laughter. Tifa walked towards the laundry room, returning to find Cloud in a robe and his face actually visible. She held out a basket and Cloud dumped his clothes and towels into it.

"Go get a shower." She teased.

Cloud returned shortly, in clean clothes and clean himself. Tifa was laying out supper, and Cloud heard his stomach growl in response to the smell of food. Tifa was laying out two plates, and Cloud frowned.

"Where's Denzel?"

"He's staying the night at a friend's."

Cloud nodded, Denzel did do that every now and then. They enjoyed a quiet supper together, which was a change, although Tifa nor Cloud minded. Cloud went to bed early, tired from his battle with the rain. Tifa sat alone at the bar for a while, thoughts plaguing her mind.

_I know he loves me...but, something's holding him back...could it be...?_

Tifa shook her head in frustration. It had been a long time since she'd thought of her. Tifa sighed, disappointed in herself. It'd been a long time since she'd visited the church, maybe even longer for Cloud.

_I wonder if she's the reason..._

Tifa didn't finish the thought. She sat for a little while longer, only letting one tear escape her eyes.

o

O

o

Tifa woke in the middle of the night. Glancing around, she saw Cloud was not in bed. She stood up slowly, wrapping a robe about her and putting on her slippers. Stumbling down the steps, she saw there was little light coming from the bar and she could hear soft piano music. Turning the corner, she saw Cloud sitting at the bar, a few candles lit around the bar. She squinted at him in the dim light.

"Cloud?" She walked towards him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you dance with me?" He asked softly.

Tifa smiled, caught off guard by this strange request, but nodded okay.

Cloud stood, leading Tifa towards the middle of the room. Placing his hand on her waist, he took up her hand lightly. They danced slowly, in fear of bumping into tables. Soon, though, they lightened up, chuckling when they stumbled or bumped something. Tifa found herself staring into Cloud's eyes, falling in love with him all over again. Cloud smiled, feeling the same about Tifa. As the music softened, Cloud leaned in, kissing Tifa lightly. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into her eyes.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"There is?" She asked, smiling.

"I love you..."

Tifa gasped, cupping Cloud's face in her hands.

"You do?" She said, half laughing, half crying.

Cloud smiled, "I do."

"Oh Cloud, I love you too..."

Cloud pulled her into a tighter embrace. He then released Tifa for a moment, fumbling in his back pocket. He held out his hands and she saw the oval box sitting there. She furrowed her brows questioningly.

"There's one more thing I want to show you. Here." He said, holding the box out to her.

Tifa took it slowly, holding the box gently in her fingers. Her thumb lifted the catch, and the box opened. Tifa gasped. Inside was a white pillow, and on top of that was a ring. It was white gold with a pearl. The ring separated as it neared the pearl into three strands, each coated with small diamonds.

Tifa looked at Cloud with wide eyes, shocked. Cloud leaned in, picking the ring up delicately. He looked into Tifa's eyes.

"I bought this three days after I left. I thought of you when I saw it. This was what started the box, and I decided I'd finish it with this...so, Tifa..."

He lifted up her hand slowly, gazing into her eyes. Tifa stared at him in disbelief, her right hand covering the smile forming, and blinking back tears of happiness.

Slipping the ring on lightly, he asked, "Tifa, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes!" She cried, flinging her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. She laughed and cried and Cloud kissed her, and everything seemed right. Cloud scooped her up into his arms, carrying her delicately up the stairs and into his room. Laying her down gently, he sat down on the bed with her.

"Is this okay?" He whispered softly, holding her hand.

"Yes, as long as you're o-

Cloud silenced her with a kiss. Tifa was taken off guard, especially with how fast Cloud had moved. Now he was holding her gently in his arms, kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. The outside world melted away from her, till there was only her and Cloud. Breaking the kiss Cloud sucked in air. Tifa touched his cheek lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Cloud pressed his lips into hers again, his hands roaming her back, her hands folded themselves into his hair and he lowered her slowly onto the bed. Laying on the bed Tifa let Cloud kiss her and fumble at her shirt. Warm hands, and soft lips was all Tifa knew for a moment, only to have it taken away in a second. Tifa opened her eyes, seeing Cloud sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I moved fast. I got carried away."

Tifa looked at him, realizing that she'd been stripped down to her underwear.

"I...I didn't mind, but I understand if you..."

Tifa didn't finish it, her thoughts returning to those of earlier, those thoughts of fear and doubt. She stood to collect her clothing; it'd be an awkward night. But she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Cloud..."

"Don't go, please..."

Tifa walked over and sat on his lap, pressing her forehead into his.

"I'm not going anywhere."

This time they moved slower, taking time to caress one another and give loving kisses. Slipping beneath the blankets, he kissed her again and again. Draping himself over Tifa, they immersed themselves in love and pleasure. Cloud suddenly understood what this was, what it meant to people in love. It was an experience unlike any other, to be able to become one with the person you love; to stare into their eyes at that moment of utter bliss, to share that moment, to have it together with your lover. Cloud wouldn't of traded that moment for anything.

Cloud let out a heavy, satisfied sigh and leaned over Tifa. He kissed her shoulder, working his way up to her neck.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back, smiling.

Cloud nuzzled her neck for a moment, before rolling onto his back, pulling Tifa over. She rested her head on his chest, breathing deeply, and loving being in love.

**a/n: **_And that is why this story is rated 'T'...A little steamy there, but nothing of serious detail...also, update time maybe slower for the next chapter...sorry!_


	10. A Time For Love

**a/n: **_So sorry for the late update! And the fact that this chapter is short, but it's meant to be...this is the last chapter, however I will be throwing up an epilogue soon! So don't fret! Hopefully a new story will work it's way in soon, and as always, thanks for the faves and reviews! You guys are teh best! XD_

A Time For Love

Tifa woke. Bare skin and cool sheets were all she felt. She smiled, loving these feelings. Opening her eyes, Tifa saw that Cloud had already woken up. He had sat up and had been watching her sleep, and when she looked up at him, he smiled at her.

"Morning." He mumbled sheepishly.

Tifa grinned larger, sitting up and planting a big kiss on his lips. Cloud grinned again as she broke the kiss. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked at the ring around her finger.

"Ne, Cloud..."

"Hmm?"

"Why now? Why did you choose now to tell me you love me? Now to ask me to marry you?"

"Since that first conversation about the box, I've been thinking a lot. I think the reason I was having trouble, was because I thought I was still attached to the past. I visited Aerith's church once to see how it'd changed yesterday." He sighed deeply now, "Even though that spot was gone, the entire time I had that image of you laying in those flowers. Tifa, I thought that you had died...I thought...I thought I had lost you. I think I needed to remember that feeling, to remember how it felt to lose you, even just for a moment. I realized that this life of ours has been dangerous, and whose to say what the future will bring? I have to have you while I can, I can't hesitate anymore."

"Cloud..."

"I also realized...well...you remember when you asked me why I left?"

Tifa nodded yes.

"I think the main reason now is, that I thought by being around I put you in too much danger. It was my fault that you got attacked all those years ago, my fault. They were after me, and you got hurt in the process. I thought if I left, I'd be protecting you. Though, I don't think I could've lived without you. It took me a long time to realize that I was wrong, and that I needed to be here with you to protect you, not to run away..."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"That time...when you said I was afraid to act because something might've happened I couldn't change...I realize that...I can't change the time I lost with you, I can never go back, not for that or anything...so the best thing I can do, is move forward, to try and make up for it...also, that time...you said it was because we weren't a real family...I want you to know, I've always thought of us as a real family...I guess I just want to make that known, to make it official."

Tifa smiled.

"Thank you."

o

O

o

The wedding was in the fall, when the leaves began changing and falling. It was outside, beneath big trees on a green field, leaves circling down throughout the ceremony, giving it a surreal affect. Cid would say he'd never forget the look on Spike's face when he saw Tifa walking down towards him. She wore a fitting, white silk dress that bunched up on her right hip, splitting down just below mid-thigh. It was an elegant look. Her veil was lace and covered her face, her hair pulled back in intricate curls and loops, some stray strands trickling down her back. She had yellow roses decorating her hair, and a bouquet of them too. Cloud had picked them out. He'd told her she was like a rose, but he knew she deserved something more unique than the average red rose. There was one white lily in the bouquet, a tribute to her fallen friend. She and Cloud had visited the church together many times since that one night. They spoke with them there, Aerith and Zack. They didn't always respond, but Cloud and Tifa knew that they were listening. Most of the town turned out for the wedding, filling the field up to the brim. During the ceremony, Vincent stayed off to the side, avoiding the major crowd. Yuffie decided to stand with him. Marlene was the maid of honor, and Barret smiled proudly. There had actually been a pool going around the AVALANCHE members on who would cry the most at the wedding. Cloud put his money on Yuffie, and Tifa on Barret. Cid put his money on Cloud, while most said Marlene or Tifa. Surprisingly, it was none of the women. It was an easy win, the outcome rather obvious. Howls were heard throughout the wedding, however it was silent in the most solemn moments, and an allotted time for Cloud and Tifa's sealing kiss.

Tifa won.


	11. Epilogue: A Visit From Old Friends

Epilogue

A Visit From Old Friends

She watched with a smile on her face as Cloud lifted the small child from the play pin. The little girl reached her tiny hands out, trying to grasp Cloud's face. He laughed, blowing a raspberry on her stomach, the tiny child wiggled about, giggling happily. A jealous whine came from the pin, and Cloud situated Star on his hip, looking down at the other child. The little boy gazed up, his eyes getting big with attention depravation.

"Come on now, Sora."

Cloud reached down, scooping him up easily in his right arm. The little boy wiggled about in the crook of Cloud's arm, finding a comfy spot.

Carrying the precious cargo, he headed in her direction. She studied the small children. Star had her mother's hair, thick with waves. When caught in the right sunlight, you could see Cloud's blonde sewn in there. Sora was the opposite, his hair as gravity-defying as his father's. It was a darker shade of blonde though. Sora gazed up at his father with big, ruby colored eyes, Star following her brother's act, her own eyes a startling blue.

Seeing that Cloud had gotten their attention, he bounced them on his hips, causing a new laughter to burst from them. She smile as Cloud walked towards her, then through her. She exploded like dust, reforming a second later, watching cloud with bright green eyes. Her gaze raised towards the steps as she heard Tifa's footsteps on the stairs.

"What're you crazies up to?"

Tifa asked, descending the stairs. She walked towards Cloud, kissing him for a moment, Sora and Star giggling as they were squashed between the two. Tifa broke the kiss, reaching out and tickling Sora on his sides. He squealed with delight, and Tifa took him into her arms, all smiles.

"They'll be here any minute." She said smiling.

Cloud nodded in response. As if on cue, a loud pounding was heard at the door.

"Come on in!" She called to the door.

"Come on in!" Sora mimicked, and Tifa poked him in the stomach.

Barret burst through the door first, Marlene hot on his heels.

"Careful Daddy! You'll drop the presents!"

Barret was balancing an armload of presents, Marlene supervising of course.

"I don't understand why I have to carry all of 'em...most are even ours, dam-

Marlene clamped a hand on his mouth, Barret's last word coming out muffled. She caught Tifa's eyes.

"I'm trying to break the habit."

"You're a brave woman." Tifa declared.

Yuffie came in next, tugging Vincent along behind her. Then Nanaki, a present carried delicately between his teeth. Cid came in smoking, but with one warning look from Tifa, he threw the cigarette back outside.

"Well here's the birthday duo!" Yuffie sang, tickling Star.

"Already two years old...can't believe it's gone by that fast." Barret stated.

"Yeah, you're getting old." Marlene teased. "Where's Denzel?"

"Up in his room, why don't you go get him?" Tifa said.

Marlene gave a nod, and took off up the stairs quickly. Barret made a move to follow, but Tifa side stepped him, Yuffie pulling Sora from her arms. Barret rolled his eyes and moved away.

"Five minutes." He stated simply, and Tifa laughed.

She watched the whole scene unfold, from the point where Vincent actually took up Sora in his arms, giving Cloud a break. He of course took this time to go stand with his wife, an arm securely around her waist, kissing the top of her head from time to time. The friends laughed, and talked for a moment more, until Yuffie made the next decision.

"Isn't this a birthday party? Where's the cake?"

"Cake!" Sora shouted, planting his fist into the air like Yuffie.

Yuffie giggled, tickling his stomach.

"Head for the bar." Tifa said.

"I'll get-

Barret started, but Cloud put a hand on his chest, stopping him. Barret gave a defeated sigh as Cloud made a run for the stairs. Yuffie lifted Sora onto her shoulder, his gaze following everything behind Yuffie as she walked towards the bar. It was then he caught her eyes, sending out a delighted laugh at the sight of her. He smiled knowingly, getting Star's attention, who smiled also. Vincent lifted his head to Tifa, and she shrugged.

"They're looking at nothing." Vincent stated to the spot that Star and Sora were staring at.

"No, they see something alright." Tifa smiled.

She gave a small wave to Star and Sora as the people headed towards the bar, smiling and laughing. They waved back. Tifa turned, left alone in the room, staring at the spot Sora and Star had watched, smiling. She looked down at her stomach, looking to see if it had grown any. She placed her hands on her stomach, smiling, thinking of how wonderful this announcement would be.

"Of course you'd be the first to know." Tifa smiled to the spot.

At this time Marlene and Denzel came down the stairs, hand in hand, smiling. Cloud soon followed, stopping with Tifa as Marlene and Denzel went on. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled up at him.

"You're hiding something." He said knowingly.

"Am not!" She scoffed, slapping his chest lightly.

He wrapped his arm about her again, pulling her into a deep kiss. She giggled as he tickled her sides.

"I love you so much." He stated simply, kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

"What're you two doing! Hurry up!" Yuffie yelled from the bar.

Cloud grinned at Tifa, wrapping an arm about her waist, leading her towards the bar.

It was then she felt the hand on her shoulder, and she turned slightly, facing him.

"Having fun, Aerith?"

She smiled, "Always Zack."

"How much do you love them?"

"I love them all so much...I'm glad they can see us, Sora and Star."

"It'll get harder as they get older."

"But it's enough for right now."

Zack slipped his arm about her waist, walking towards the doorway, watching the chaotic scene.

"Tifa was my sister...I loved her so much...And Cloud, I loved him too...I think...I think we had a connection because he had your memories."

"Did you love him like you love me then?"

"No...you're my love, just like he's Tifa's. I think I loved the idea of him sometimes though, because of who he thought he was."

"Me." Zack added.

Aerith smiled at him.

"They're finally happy..."

"Yeah, took Spike a while though."

"That's just him."

Star and Sora looked up, reaching out towards them.

"Hup! We're distracting the honored guests...we better make a run for it."

Aerith nodded, giving one last wave to the two children. Aerith turned with Zack, his arm still about her.

"What are we going to get them for their birthday?"

"We'll figure something out."

"It'll be difficult, ya know, with the whole 'ghost' thing."

"I'm up for the challenge."

Zack grinned.

"So...I know how much you love them...but how much do you love me?"

"You've got all eternity to figure it out." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

The two tiny children watched the two figures in the doorway disappear in a light, the adults oblivious to it all. They smiled, knowing they'd see them again soon.

_The End_

_Alright you guys! They're is my 1st fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. I have to say this is probably my favorite chapter, though it's an epilogue! XD As you probably figured out, I am a Zack/Aerith fan...so I had to throw in a little fluff there...I almost left it with Aerith just saying "Always" And ending it, but what can I say? I was on a roll. Thanks to Gition, Raine69, Rayoshi Yazuki, Silent-Whispers-Death, Sinnocently, dagenn, lenh, Ckeffer, G.M.Potter, LittleBrick, LittleKittyKyon, Niktastic, Woven Bamboo Pattern, cricketchick1990, elebelly, lilu05, ravenb, mikkimikka, silver chocobo15, storm-chan, ArEAf-Rules, Kiome-Yasha (sorry for any misprints/leftout)and anyone else who will fave/read/review/alert in the future! Thanks so much! You are loved XD Allyson_


End file.
